I Am Called the Kingdom of Prussia
by Gameraider100
Summary: Frederick the 2nd loved poetry ever since he's heard of its name. One day, while escaping the brutality of his father once more, he discovers something . . . a man . . . with white hair . . . something that he's familiar's with already! But who IS he? Rated T for future chapters . . .
1. Chapter 1

_**It's me G.R. again-**_

_**This story, isn't so tragic. It's my little story on how Prussia and Frederick first meet!**_

_**Disclaimer: (sigh) I don't own Hetalia . . . but if I did, I'd make it more tragic and fluffy.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Chapter 1- A White-Haired Stranger's Poem **_

Dim light began to streak through the stained glass of Rheinsberg Palace, and the whispering, echoes of clicking-heeled footsteps descended down the staircase. A man, seemingly around the age of twenty, was attempting to sneak out through the corridor's entrance, before his father saw him . . . again.

The youth of twenty made sure to peer around each corner, scanning for signs of his father's horrid shadow, _if he finds me again, I'll be getting another whipping from him. Oh, but I need to get out of here. It's a sure need of mine to be one with the sunlight and the trees' shadows, and to just maybe-_

"It's those VERDAMMT Austrians again I tell you! They are the ones causing all this commotion!" Frederick quickly ducked behind the corner, just near the palace entrance. He peered to see his father within a small clump of his loyal subjects, just passing by. Thank the Lord, they didn't see him.

As soon as they were out of sight, the prince made a dash for the door, bursting into the lazy, sunlight. He jogged to the stables reaching for the reins of his horse and then rode on.

Just passing the edge of the palace's claimed territory, he breached the surrounding forest, galloping over fallen logs, ducking under swaying branches, leaping over thin streams. He arrived into a grassy clearing, still misty, but beautiful. He parted from his horse, leaving it to graze. He searched for patch of sunlight to sit in, and surely, Lady Luck was on his side. He sat down, basked in its warmth, and he searched through his sack looking for his pen and paper to practice his poetry with.

"_See the sunlight gleam through the clouds, bursting like gold in jeweled crowns . . ."_ Frederick stared at his starting sentence of his poem, it did not look professional. He sighed and scraped the sheet, he started again.

"_The woman in white danced within the sun's patch, like Edelweiss petals . . ."_ Frederick scratched his head in frustrating thought, "Oh, what rhymes with patch?" He grunted, frustrated with his poetic talents, he thought deeply trying to find the rhyming word . . . nothing.

Once again, he scraped the sheet, "I don't usually have such a difficult time with this, but I am fresh out of ideas!" Setting his pen and blank sheets down next to him, he laid on his back, the tall grass cushioning him. "What have I not written about yet?"

The wind suddenly began to pick up, sweeping the blank sheets of paper away from Frederick's reach. He sharply sat up, eyes wide as his only poetic necessities were blown away, he jumped up in pursuit. "Oh no!" He began to sprint after the sheets. _Come on Frederick, reach for them! _His hands were outstretched and closely racing for the paper. The wind then decided to rest its teasing and stopped, the poem sheets landed, Frederick finally snatching them up. "Finally! I didn't want my last supply of paper to be-

A speck of white and dark, blue caught his eye. Afraid to be seen, he ducked into some bushes nearby, also in the process, getting a slightly closer look. Some meters in front of him, he glimpsed through the branches to see a tall, pale looking figure.

It looked to be a young man, about Frederick's age, his blue and white clothes dancing in the wind behind him. The figure was standing very still, until he seemed to reach into a sack that hung around his shoulders. Frederick squinted. _Why does he look so vaguely familiar?_

What was pulled out had a majestic, silver gleam to it, it immediately shined in the light of day, and it was about a foot long with small holes in it.

Frederick silently gasped, _it's a flute!_

Then the figure turned, revealing a part of his face to Frederick, unfortunately the young man's eyes weren't seen, as his strangely, white hair blew in front of his visage . . . but his mouth wasn't.

Frederick watched the stranger lick his lips, preparing to play. He lifted the flute to his mouth and began to smoothly, whistle. And from the flute came a soft, beautiful, and melodious tune.

The music was surprisingly hypnotizing. Frederick's eyes widened as he listened intently to the heavenly rhythm. _Never had I heard such a flute played so professionally before, it's AMAZING! _Frederick subconsciously began to scoot forward, accidently causing a few branches to snap.

The flute's song was immediately silenced. The stranger had sharply turned to the sound, quickly stuffing the instrument back in his sack. Frederick, afraid of his face being seen, quickly and quietly ducked into the bush's shadows.

Frederick couldn't see very well now, he could only see a glimpse of the man take a few steps forward, his face still hidden by the bush's leaves.

"Who goes there?" the man called out, in a strange, high-pitched, yet nasally voice; it had a German accent with it. Frederick flinched,_ now why does his VOICE sound familiar?_

"I'm warning you, SHOW YOURSELF!" the man called out again. He took a few more steps forward. _Is he going to see me? _Thought Frederick.

The white-haired man seemed flustered, then like a startled horse, he whisked away faster than any human being, into the forest. Frederick reappeared from his hiding place, his eyes still attached to the back of the fleeting man. He was then no longer on sight.

Frederick slightly cocked his head, "Never had I seen such a man run that fast before, who IS he?" Then Frederick looked down to his hand, still clutching his poem papers, then he gasped in delight, "I now know what to write for my next poem! Sitting in the grassy spot where the young stranger stood, he began to write, his words just flowing onto the paper in melody.

_Once was a man in blue clothing, flowing in the wind's delight,_

_it was worn by a man whom had skin and glossy hair bathed in white._

_A plain sack he had around his shoulder, and out came a flute, _

_it had a shine blinding to the eye,_

_like the Lord's glorious light,_

_revealing his power in might,_

_And then when peace was disturbed,_

_he fled, his steps oddly in grace,_

_his booted feet carrying him away from the evil's race,_

_his inhuman speed whisking him away._

_Once was a man in blue clothing, flowing in the wind's delight,_

_he fled with his flute, from the unknown in oddly, graceful flight._


	2. Chapter 2

_**G.R. here!**_

_**Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 2- Fled . . . Once Again**_

Frederick__rode back to the palace by midday, wishfully hoping that his father had been too oppressed__by the business and stresses of his caring for the kingdom. He led his horse to the stable, and regressed back to the palace doors, hardly thinking about the planned activities and hunts he was assigned for by the king. All he cared about was getting to his chamber without detection.

As casually as he can, in his fast-paced stride, he paced back to his luxurious room with the newly, written poem hidden in his sack. He opened his bedroom doors and entered discreetly, closing them behind him. He set his pack onto his bed and reached into it to grasp his poem masterpiece.

He felt his fingers tingle at the touch of smoothness, _there it is!_ He brought it out of the sack and began to unfold it. He sighed as he gazed at the poetic words, he prepared to read them . . .

"Is _that_ what I think it is?"

Frederick froze at the sudden gruff and ice-cold voice, his hands grew numb and the poem floated back onto the bedspread. Frederick gulped, he knew that voice, _too well!_

"Turn around," the voice came demanding. Frederick turned to see his father, standing grand, _yet intimidating_, in his jet, black palace robes.

Frederick William the 1st, King of Prussia, and Elector of Brandenburg . . . with the usual, angered scowl sculpted into his face.

The king stepped toward Frederick, the wrinkles in the man's face contorted, his dark, pale eyes seemingly burning into Frederick's skull. His visage then deviated to the poem. Frederick, from the corner of his eye, watched his father glare at the paper as if he could burn holes into the poem with his pupils. He suddenly snatched it, and held it in front of Frederick's face, in a threatening manner.

"Was ist das Frederick, was ist das," the king hissed. Frederick stood firm, no response. The king's face seemed to get redder.

"Verdammt Frederick, tell me now! What is _this_?" Frederick took in a breath silently, "It's a poem, Vater."

The king huffed through his nose, "When _exactly_ was this written?"

"This morning," Frederick replied calmly.

The king's anger increased, "Why? Where?"

Frederick could feel dark, aurora illuminating from his father, "I wrote it on the palace outskirts, I wrote it because I wanted to."

The king's glare only sharpened, until . . .

_**SLAP!**_

Frederick felt the sudden, but all-too-well-known, stinging in his cheek, and his body hit the mattress, then the floor, with a loud, THUMP! Frederick wasn't scared though, he lived through this treatment every day, it was normal. He then felt a sharp kick to his ribs, and then another, and another.

Frederick was then lifted by his cravat toward his father's face, red, and twisted in fury. "You wasted the entire morning for ONE, DAMN, POEM?! YOU DIGRESS FROM MILITARY DUTIES AND PRACTICE FOR A POEM?!" The king threw Frederick to the floor, and brought his foot down onto his son's chest, "YOU HAVE ONCE AGAIN BROUGHT DISHONOR TO THIS FAMILY," he boomed. He retracted his foot and began to march out of Frederick's room, "I want you brought to the throne room, in ONE HOUR! This will be last time you will disgrace me!" Noticing he still had the poem clenched in his fist, he threw the masterpiece down to the floor and stomped on it, then he left.

Frederick arose and crawled to his now-scrunched and stomped-on poem, cradling it. He unraveled it, and gazed wishfully at the Godly-made words, _Oh Lord, have mercy on my soul._

_One hour . . . gone._

Frederick slouched, slightly shaking as he began to bow to his father in traditional respect, with the prong of a gathering in the throne room, surrounding him, watching him intently. King Frederick the 1st sat grandly on the throne as if he didn't recognize Frederick as his real son, just treating him like every other criminal.

To begin the judgment, the king stood. "Only the Lord knows how many times you have greatly disrespected this family, this family built for the ability to fight, the ability to war and battle, what you do is opposite, what you do has no connection to the family's heritage! Frederick scowled,_ so what?_

The king continued, "Defiance against the family is an abomination before God and Man, because of this, I HEREBY DECLARE-

The throne room doors suddenly swung open with a thunderous _BOOM!_ Frederick flinched.

The court began to murmur, seemingly in nervousness and awe. The sound of boot steps echoed through the throne room, Frederick felt the uninvited visitor coming closer, closer, closer, then passing him. Frederick dared to look up slightly, and noticed that the figure wore a dark, blue cloak, with a hood covering his head, and white trimming. Frederick blinked,_ wait a minute? Blue cloak? White trimming?_

He then heard his father grunt, "What are you doing here, you have inter-

The figure removed his hood, and the king went silent. His mouth was agape and the gathering behind him gasped at the figure. The cloaked man bowed, "Guten Tag, my master, I thought I heard a booming in here, is everything under control?"

Frederick barely stopped himself from gasping,_ HIS VOICE!_

The king regained composure and grunted, "What are you doing here?! This is a personal family matter, I'm sorry, but you weren't invited."

"A "personal" family matter," the white-haired man questioned. "You say _THIS _is a family matter, you don't invite me, yet you invite ALL these people? People you don't even _KNOW _that well? Hm?"

The king didn't respond, leaving the court in the room murmuring and pondering. The king then cleared his throat, "I assumed you had other matters to take care of Pr-

"Now, now mein Meister," the figure interrupted, "You didn't invite me, only because you "_assumed"_ but that's alright, we all make mistakes, the least you can do is allow me in on this _"personal, family, matter"_ of yours and let the representation of _YOUR_ kingdom . . ."

Frederick cocked his head in confusion, _representation? What does that mean?_

" . . . give you his input, before you evaluate your final judgment. That seems fair, ehh?"

The king grunted and settled back into his throne, pinching the bridge of nose, sensing all the people's eyes staring curiously at him. He huffed, "Give me your statement."

_The man seemed to have lightened up by the sudden posture in his shoulders,_ noted Frederick. "My Lord . . . the man started. Everyone bore their eyes at the figure, awaiting his answer. " . . . I propose that you let your son go."

The court gasped in wonder, and king showed sudden outrage, Frederick gasped, _he's PROTECTING me?!_ The king launched up from his throne, "WHAT?! ARE YOU MAD?!"

The figure just shrugged, "What?"

The king stepped down from the throne's steps threateningly, "WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT I LET FREDERICK GO?!" Frederick's father stood nose to nose with the man, "VERDAMMT, ANSWER ME!"

The man stood his ground, impervious to the king's force of anger, "Why are you accusing your son, your _family_, of disrespecting your _family_, when you are doing the very same, disrespecting your son, _your family_?"

The court was so silent that you could hear a coin drop.

The white-haired man swiftly turned, too quick for Frederick to see his face, his dark, blue cloak flapping in the king's face. As he began to make his exit for the throne room doors, his voice echoed, "I suggest you listen to what I say, let your son go, and if you don't . . . ha well . . . let's just say you'll be getting some judgment . . . _of your own . . ._mein Furher," and with that, the figure fled once again.

Frederick watched in awe and with wide eyes, incredulous to what that mysterious, white-haired figure, had _dared._

_**HOLY JEEZ!**_

_**In case you hadn't noticed, I kinda started getting a little lazy with this chapter. Getting a little too quick with my wording.**_

_**Ah well . . . HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**_

_**Sincerely, G.R. :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**HALLO EVERYBODEH! G.R. HERE!**_

_**I shall now present to you chapter 3!**_

_**Chapter 3-**_

Night.

The gleaming, silver, moon shined brightly through Frederick's bedroom; his shadow seeming to pace back and forth in sync with the owner's feet. Frederick was still incredulous to the sudden and startling event that had taken place back in the throne room.

And it had just been a couple of days since it happened.

Ever since that man had the _guts_ to stand up to the king in Frederick's defense, _his own father, that intimidating man, _Frederick hadn't been able to be rid of the thought of who he was!

"I _have _to find that man, I must SEE him. I just have to see his face," he whispered in frustration. He then took a seat on his bed, hearing a quiet, crinkle from under him; he looked down to see sheets of blank paper beneath his thigh. He lifted a little bit to grasp the pages and release them from the oppression. He crossed his legs, and glared at the sheets.

Realizing that he was uncomfortably tense, he took a deep breath, and relaxed; he lifted his head and closed his eyes, replaying the throne room scene and hearing the man's words over and over again within his mind.

His grip on the sheets tightened, _oh why can't I get him out of my mind?_

He fell back onto the bed, the sheets laying onto his chest.

"Who is he? I feel like I have seen him before, but . . . at the same time, I feel as if I really don't _know_ him, like he is something . . . . really special, as if nothing _should_ hurt him, nothing _can_ hurt him," he whispered to himself. "There's this _aurora_ that flows from him, nothing that I have ever felt before, everytime I see him, _just _his figure, that's all it takes for me to know not to mess with him . . . . it's as if . . . . .

. . . . He slowly rises into a sitting position . . .

. . . . _he is_ _not human."_

The wind suddenly to pick up, creating whipping-like sounds and creaks against Frederick's open window. Frederick groaned as he lifted himself from his bed and reached out to close the window doors. Clicking them shut he returned to his bed.

"Ahh, enough of this," he groaned as he unraveled the blankets from the bed and slipped in, "I promised to be sure to go on a hunt, search for foxes. I should get some sleep . . . and maybe it'll be a brighter tomorrow . . ."

In just moments, his breathing relaxed, and his sight fell into darkness.

-GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR-

Frederick held his gun steady as he eyed, a beautifully, coated fox digging into a bush, he hesitated.

_Such a beautiful creature that is._

"Frederick!"

Frederick tensed as he recalled his father standing too closely next to him, watching his every move, he refocused on the fox. His father hissed in his ear once again, "What are you waiting for? Shoot It."

Frederick fired, his aiming, sadly perfect. His shot went right through the poor creature's head. He watched it fall to the ground with a thud. The group rode closer the still animal, and the king slid off from his horse, with a satisfying grin on his face, it took everything Frederick got to _not_ speak a word about his father's attitude. His father held up the "prize" from the tail for the entire group to see; including Frederick.

"Ahh, see there son, now this is what I like to see!"

_Oh, so now he likes me all because I shot an animal,_ Frederick thought with disgust.

"This is what a prince of Prussia should be able to do, to _perfect! _You have a sure talent of battling and hunting within you . . ." The king handed the fox to one of the hunting members, and he hopped back onto his horse, with a sinister looking smile on his face, or that's what it looked like to Frederick.

" . . . son, I apologize for accusing you of bringing dishonor to "_our"_ family, you did have a place here, you did have the ability to use the "real" talents of the human being, you were just "stubborn" and had to dig deep within yourself to find . . . ahh . . . _yourself." _The king rode on chuckling. Frederick could feel himself turning an _angry red!_

_HOW DARE HE SAY THAT? THAT WASN'T IT AT ALL! HE 'S THE STUBBORN ONE! NOT ME!_

He regrettingly followed the king further on. His father didn't understand him. Not one BIT!

It seemed to be an hour when Frederick noticed the sun being blocked from view by the clouds, they really hadn't been hunting very long, _oh well, _thought Frederick.

The group had decided to rest on a patch of shadowed grass beneath the trees, the king had asked, that's right, _"asked" _to have Frederick sit next to him.

"Well son . . ." the king began. Frederick turned is head to him with a look of uninterest on his face. " . . . . I must say, I am really proud of you, I never thought you had it in you."

_Mon Dieu, I can't TAKE this anymore! _In the distance, he heard a distant roar of thundering water nearby, _maybe I'll take this chance to go off for a little bit . . . get away from my father._

Frederick stood up straightening his shirt, "Uhh, I'll be right father, I think there is a river nearby, I'm just going to go cool myself, I'll be back soon."

His father stared a little, seemingly uneasy about Frederick's sudden wanting-to-go-cool-off announcement, "Of course, but be back soon."

Frederick grinned and nodded, "Danke shon, Vater!"

Frederick ran off into the forest, running closer and closer to the thundering of water. He didn't stop until he came to what seemed to be a small cove that revealed a large running, river, and not too far off, was a waterfall that dipped into the river's cove. He sighed in relief. _Finally, I can be alone._

With caution he slid down into the shallow dip, tripping a little bit over rocks as hit he reached the bottom, he slowly walked over to the grassy shore of the river and sat down; laying his rifle in the grass next to him.

He dipped his hands into the cool water and splashed his face, clearing his face of all sweat with the continuous sound of the drumming water filling his ears. Scooping water again he prepared to cleanse his face again until . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . . _was there someone watching me?_

-GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR-

. . . .

. . . .

Frederick thought he saw a reflection of a figure behind him, crouching from on top of the cove's cliff. He whipped around, nothing could be seen. Did he just imagine it?

_No. Someone is here!_

He quickly grabbed his rifle and he skipped over the stepping stones that ran across the river. Luckily seeing a shadow behind the river's waterfall he jumped through, crouched within the waterfall's cliff behind the falling water.

He readied his rifle, and waited.

In just a few short moments, he could almost see the silhouette of the figure on the other side, skipping onto each stepping stone with care. He had never shot anyone before, but this was in defense, his life was at _stake!_

The silhouette slowly came closer and closer. Seeing that the stalker was preparing to jump for the next stone, Frederick pounced through the water's wall, landing onto the biggest stone and aimed!

Then stopped . . .

The waterfall had created a wall of fog bleakly, covering Frederick's view . . . for only a little bit.

Then he saw something that made his heart stop and his grip on the rifle weaken . . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . . . the stalker wore a _dark, blue cloak . . . ._

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**But I promise the next chapter will be up soon!**

**Until then, G.R.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Privet EVERYBODEH! (That's "hello" in Russian in case you don't know)**_

_**I AM SERIOUSLY SO IN LOVE WITH THIS STORY THAT I CAN'T STOP UPDATING IT!**_

_**With me, you'll never have to worry about waiting for chapters that take MONTHS TO COME UP ever again . . . unless I get writers block again . . . . and school getting in the way . . . and other stories that need attention . . . oh well, Time to "SEID RUHIG" and read and review! (That was, "Be quiet", in German)**_

_**Enjoy Chapter 4!**_

_**Chapter 4-**_

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . _a dark, blue cloak!_

Frederick's grip on his rifle loosened and his eyes grew wide in sudden surprise and anxiety. Trying to peer through the fog, he could barely make out the figure's head . . . then the silver-blue clouds began to slowly fade, revealing _white, hair!_ His knees felt weak, he can _FINALLY_ see the one who saved him from the king,

the one who played the flute,

the one who created such heavenly sound with it,

the one who fled from Frederick's sight in possible fear of being seen,

the one who gave Frederick the new and beautiful subject for his poem.

Frederick couldn't wait anymore, he HAD to SEE him!

The fog gave way, more and more and more, until . . . . _the figure's FACE!_

Frederick silently gasped, what he saw was not what he expected!

The man's eyes, were _a dark, red!_ A magnificent, crimson color! His face was pale, seemingly white, while surrounded by cool, silver mist. The man's hair danced within the pounded wind, blowing and whipping against his cheeks and brows.

Frederick stared deeply into the man's poker-like gaze in wonder.

_I can't speak, I want talk to him, but I can't, why? _Maybe it was because Frederick's throat was dry, or he was beyond amazed by the man's appearance, but something was stopping him.

_It may sound strange, _thought Frederick, _but he looks so unusually . . . ._

_. . . . in a way . . . ._

_. . . . beautiful!_

Yes, in Frederick's eyes this being had a, strange beauty to him, an original beauty, in his eyes, his face, his clothes, the calm, misty setting surrounding them, was connecting together _perfectly! _

Only a poet's eyes could see this much majesty in one place.

Frederick sighed, _Oh God in Heaven, was this miracle your doing?_

Frederick laid his hellish weapon down onto the stone, removing it from touch and mind, _my goodness, to THINK that I was going to SHOOT him!_ Frederick then stepped into the river, daring to walk across to present himself closer to the man, his name still unknown.

Frederick and the mysterious figure never once broke alien, eye contact with each other; the man's crimson, eyes following Frederick's every closing, step. Frederick held his breath, waiting for what the man was going to do. _Should I step closer? _Step. _Closer maybe? _Step. _Closer? _Step.

Frederick was now literally standing in front of the still figure, and the man was still watching him, very intently. Only God knows how long they were standing and staring at each other like that.

Then, Frederick noticed the man beginning to outstretch a hand slowly toward him, gesturing that Frederick had his permission to grasp it. Frederick took in a breath, his heart beating faster. He outstretched his and wrapped his cold fingers around the man's palm, _it was surprisingly warm!_ The figure still grasping Frederick's hand, revealed a grin on his pale, lips and began to guide the prince back to the river's shore.

-GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG-

The man and Frederick stood upon the river's shores, and he released his grasp. Frederick was afraid that the mysterious man was going to leave without saying anything . . . . .

. . . . he finally decided to speak.

"W-Who are you?"

The man only cocked his head, and smiled, seemingly having a look of playfulness in his eyes, "Why should I tell you my name? Even if I did, you probably wouldn't believe me."

Frederick was stunned, _he won't tell me his name?! _"W-Why?! Why not? Is it . . . a funny . . . name?"

The man suddenly had a slight look of shock on his face and flicked Frederick's nose, "FUNNY?! My name is NOT funny! In fact, it is an AWESOME name!"

Frederick blinked in confusion as he touched his nose, not bothered by the sting, but bothered by how quick the man's demeanor had changed, "Well, if it's . . . uhh "_awesome"_ . . . why not tell me?" The man's attitude changed suddenly again from moody to meek.

"It's very confusing . . . and by confusing, I mean you will have a lot of questions to dunk me with once I tell you."

Frederick sighed with irritation evident. _Why is he making it so difficult to simply tell me his name?_

"Why are you stalling? Just tell me your name, how confusing can a name be? Who are you?"

The man was silent for a few moments, "Alright, but I'm warning you, you will be pestering me, it has happened before hundreds of_ thousands _of times."

Frederick crossed his arms, awaiting the _"confusing"_ name this man had.

The man inhaled a breath . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . "I am called the Kingdom of Prussia."

_**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**Don't worry you viewers out there the story is not over yet!**_

_**You'll have to wait for the next chappie to come out, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Until then, G.R. :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**HEEEELLLLLLOOOOOO! I'm back, and with me I have CHAPTER 5! This one promises to be GOOD one!**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

_**Chapter 5-**_

. . . .

. . . .

" . . . . I am called the Kingdom of Prussia," he said with an exhale.

Frederick's grin disappeared, and he blinked . . . . then the grin came back wider and Frederick began to laugh, hysterically.

"WAS?! PRUSSIA?! PRUSSIA?! THAT'S RIDICULOUS?!" Frederick fell to his knees, hugging his abdomen, laughing rather heavily in disbelief. This man, called "Prussia", only watched with a light, scowl on his pale, face.

"Prussia" then pinched the bridge of his nose, "See this now? This is the exact thing that happens when I tell someone my awesome, name," he mumbled. He looked up to notice that Frederick was back on his feet, a grin playing at his lips, "Now come on and tell me what your "_real" _name is. Did you actually think I would fall for that?"

"Fall for what?" scowled "Prussia."

"Your joke," Frederick replied.

"It's not a _joke!_" pressed "Prussia."

"_PFFT_! Yes it is. There is no way a person can be named after a kingdom," Frederick scoffed.

"It's not a JOKE! It's the TRUTH! HOW DARE you disrespect your OWN KINGDOM?!" "Prussia" growled, anger evident in his voice.

Frederick was now stumped with irritation and puzzlement, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Prussia" huffed in anger and annoyance, he began to wave his arms as if he was trying to flag down a wagon riding away, "I AM YOUR KINGDOM OF PRUSSIA! I AM THE KINGDOM IN THE FLESH!"

Frederick, now stepping away, was becoming a little wary of this man now, _Is this really the same man that saved me from my father's wrath and made beautiful, music with the silver flute? I figured he'd be a little saner. _Frederick could stop staring at the wild look in man's eyes, "Look now, if you're not going to tell me your name, then-

**PUNCH!**

Frederick suddenly felt a sharp pain hit his stomach and the air escaped him. He landed on the ground, gasping for air. It took him a few moments to regain his surroundings, but then his vision cleared and he noticed "Prussia" standing with his fists positioned in front of his face. He had a frightening look of focused, ferocity in his crimson eyes.

"Prince Frederick, this kingdom in the flesh knows that it is known for having, great, military strength, no mortal alone could beat _"me"_ not even you," the man preached.

Frederick was now angered, _is this man MAD?_ Frederick stood up, "What do you want?" "Prussia" grinned, "To prove that I am, who I say "I am" I want you to fight me."

Frederick's eyes widened, "WAS?"

"You heard me Mein "Furher." Compared to me, you have more muscle, which would give you the advantage in this fight," he replied.

Fredrick wasn't liking this idea, "W-Well, what about you?"

Prussia smirked as he began to strip himself of his cloak, revealing a pale torso and arms; Frederick noticed that even this crazy, man had abs and some muscle, but even so . . . he was slightly scrawnier then Fredrick.

"I on the other hand," he continued, "Have slightly "less" of a muscle build then you and I do have a smaller frame, but _mein Gott_ you will be surprised," he hissed slyly. "Prussia" leaned forward as if he were going to pounce on him, seemingly threatening, "Come on, it shouldn't be that hard."

Frederick removed his coat and threw it to the ground, and readied himself, "Alright "_Prussia_" you got your wish, we will _fight._" _Really, look at him, how hard can it be, _Frederick scoffed in thought.

**(A/N Get ready 'cause I made this as BRUTAL as I can make it!)**

Frederick didn't even see the first throw coming.

**PUNCH!**

The first punch ran smack into Frederick's cheekbone, agonizing pain numbing his entire face in less than a second, _WHAT?_

**PUNCH!**

Then another immediate punch was sent right into his abdomen, sending Frederick _slamming_ into the ground.

**THUD!**

Frederick gasped and choked on his saliva and blood, already feeling tears streak down his face.

_This is impossible! No mortal human can throw fists with that kind of SPEED!_

Frederick suddenly felt himself being picked up by the shirt collar_, with one hand, _and then thrown a distance away.

**THUD!**

Frederick landed on his side, sudden pain piercing his insides. Then he felt himself suddenly being dragged across the ground, _rather fast_, then lifted, then flung in another direction.

**THUD!**

His back hit the ground this time, knocking out all air in his lungs, along with a spit of blood. His vision was blurred, he heard quick footsteps coming toward him,

"Are you going to get up? The awesome Prussia doesn't like waiting too long! KESESES- AHH!

**KICK!**

"Prussia" stumbled back . . . _Frederick had finally made a comeback._ Prussia felt the stinging pressure pound against his head, he chuckled. "You fought back!"

Frederick made an attempt to stand, he did and gave "Prussia" his best glare, "Of (cough) c-course I d-did, I a-am the prince of Prussia. I vow to p-protect it."

"Prussia" grinned warmly, "That I believe . . . . but first, _fight!"_ Prussia sprinted toward Frederick preparing to throw another hitter, but this time . . . . _Frederick dodged!_

He grinned, and with the strength he had left, he bellowed as he threw an excellent punch _right into "Prussia's" gut._

**PUNCH!**

"Prussia", to Frederick's surprise, did buckle over, but it didn't seem to do much effect, because he immediately got up and rammed his head into Fredrick's side, knocking him over. "Prussia" immediately lunged onto the prince and straddled his writs. Frederick attempted to shove him off, but it was no use.

Frederick breathed heavily, glaring at the crimson-eyed man, expecting him to pull off another punch to his face, but it never occurred. "Prussia" only grinned, looking satisfied. "Mein Gott, I was never expecting you to throw a punch like that, especially in your condition, I am impressed."

Frederick only huffed in response.

"Well, mein Furher, even though you have made an excellent comeback, I win." He then released Frederick's wrists and stood, letting the beaten prince sit up.

Frederick sat up slowly, recollecting the event that had occurred,_ His strength is amazing! Despite his size, he beat me! _

Frederick watched "Prussia" walk over to his strewn shirt and cloak which now sat in a blink of sunlight. "Prussia" walked casually into the light, his hair suddenly turning into a _shining silver!_

Frederick's eyes were wider than dinner plates, "Y-Y-Y-You- . . . .

"Prussia" turned to him, now revealing his crimson eyes now reflecting a beautiful shade of ruby, red.

_His eyes are GLOWING! HIS EYES ARE GLOWING! HIS HAIR IS SHINING! WHAT IS THIS THIS?! THIS ISN'T NATURAL!_

Frederick's mouth was open, but no words were coming out. Prussia grinned walking out of the light, ceasing the shining. "I know what you are thinking, that look is all too familiar."

Frederick hitched a breath, "W-What . . . are . . . y-you?"

Prussia knelt eye level with the shocked prince.

"I am called "Prussia" . . . . and as for what I am, I am an avatar . . . I am the kingdom that your father rules," Prussia put simply.

Frederick was stunned, "T-Then, you are . . . inhuman?"

"Ja," Prussia replied

Frederick tore his gaze away, "I . . . don't understand, the kingdom is-

"Standing right in front of you," Prussia interrupted.

Frederick shook his head slowly, "N-Nien, it's impossible!"

Prussia chuckled, "But it is true. I'm not human, not mortal."

Frederick opened his mouth to respond, until . . .

"_Frederick! Where are you?"_

The pair whipped their heads to the direction of the call, _the king!_

"Oh no, it's my father! I should've returned to him!" Prussia noticed Frederick trying to stand, "Let me help, it's the least the awesome me can do after beating you up." Prussia grasped Frederick's arm wrapping it around his own neck for support, half lifting, half dragging Frederick towards the increasing sound of the Calvary's hooves.

The king and his group soon spotted Prussia lifting Frederick out of the river's cove and guiding him away.

"HALT!" The group speedily came forward, stopping in front of the pair. The king jumped off his horse, pointing to two of his men, "Get Frederick onto is horse that we've had to drag here and get him back to the palace, get some servants to look after him!"

The order was carried out and soon it just him and Prussia.

-GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR-

"I was wondering why Frederick was taking so long, it was because of _you!_"

Prussia only shrugged, "Was? Is that so wrong?"

The king circled him in threat, "I want you to know that I am _not _scared of you, I don't care if you threaten to beat me as if I were _that certain Austrian avatar that you hate_, but I will not allow you to use your incompetent games to lead Frederick astray."

"Oh, is that _why_ you never told him about me?!"

The king only laughed, "That and other things."

Prussia only scowled, "You've kept him away from me for too long! You should've known that we would see eye to eye sooner or later! He is the _heir!_ His is the next king! He is-

"Maybe he won't be. It is possible that I could choose another successor for the throne."

Prussia was stunned, "What?"

The king glared, "The boy is too unique for my liking, I don't think he has the skills to be a leader . . . and I don't think that you have the great qualities of being an avatar for this kingdom."

Prussia's heart stopped. It was silent. Prussia's anger began to grow, "Wha- How- SINCE WHEN DID YOU DECIDE IF I WAS A GREAT KINGDOM OR NOT?!"

The king only stared, "I want to get rid of you."

Prussia shook his head, "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME!"

The king chuckled, "I don't think it is . . . ." he circled Prussia again, "I know about your kind, you are _"immortal" _as long as the people you represent are together in a _pack! _You are _"immortal"_ as long as the land is _healthy!_ But you can't exist if one or the other, is _gone!_

Prussia whipped to him, "What are you saying?"

The king leaped back onto his horse, "If a king is unsatisfied or very, very unhappy with something or someone . . . the king will have to find a way to be _rid of it."_

"Why are you telling me this?"

The king gave a malicious smirk, "You may be a part of my throne room and my court, you may be able to befriend Frederick, but to deal with something of this extent that deals with _your own life_, there is nothing you can do, for it is in _my hands, I am king! You follow my orders!"_

And with that, the king and the rest of his hunting group rode away.

Prussia stood alone, _yes, you are the king, if you are unhappy, then you would do something about it, but if the kingdom, if the people are unhappy . . . then they would do something about it._

-GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRRRGRGRGRG RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR-

_**DUN DUN DUN!**_

_**Ahh, so now we have gotten a little glimpse of who the antagonist is. EXCITING ISN'T IT! :D**_

_**To be honest, I've done some research of Frederick's daddy, and I don't think he was actually THAT cruel back then, as I am portraying here. I'm just kind of exaggerating his character for the story.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you loved reading this chapter! And I promise the next chappie will come out very soon! :D**_

_**Until then, G.R.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLOHELLOHELLO! Hey everybody! Sorry for not updating for about a week now, school's bein' a *BEEP* to me . . . ah well. I got quite a few AWSEOME responses to the last chapter, and I am really grateful for the responses :D And yes we are actually going to have an ENEMY of Frederick and Prussia, which was not originally planned, but hey, it means MORE CHAPPIES! XD**

**In other news, there is another story, that is bein' planned out, two actually, a late tribute to this year's Halloween of 2013 featuring our favorite PRUSSIAN and an "America and England story" based on the American Revolutionary War( it not a ONESHOT, guaranteed, lotta chappies, and a lot of research done)**

**And maybe at the end of this chapter . . . . you guys will receive a little preview ehh?**

**Anyway, ENOUGH OF MY ANNOUNCEMENTS, ONWARD!**

_**Chapter 6- GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR**_

Frederick awoke to find himself in his room, he attempted to sit up, but was seized by a grasp of pain storming throughout his body. He groaned loudly and fell back onto his pillow.

"What happened?" he whispered to himself. He suddenly heard a chuckle, "Ahh, you were beaten by a man." Frederick's eyes _shot_ wider, he turned his head to see his oldest friend, sitting next to him.

_Hans Hermann von Katte! _**(A/N Ladies and gentlemen, meet THIS GUY XD)**

"Hans!" Frederick called out in excitement. "What are you doing here? I thought you were you on your trip to England!"

Hans only smiled and reached out to scruff Frederick's hair, "Well as you can see, I just came back! The British were too placid for my taste. When I heard that you were attacked, I immediately jumped of my horse and ran up here to see my math partner and friend, you've had me really worried . . ."

Frederick continued to listen intently.

Hans and Frederick had only met over a year ago, and they immediately became fast, friends over pages and pages of mathematic problems. Hans was a handsome, 26 year-old, who had joined the king's army and had a passion for poetry _just like Frederick._

Frederick grinned, _my, Hans is a great man and friend, he is the perfect example of art and war mixing together, oh why can't my father see that?_

Hans was continuing on, " . . . . and in fact I had met someone over at the palace, a grand man he is, an adoring accent, sharp, _green_ eyes and he has amazingly, thick _eyebrows!_ But he was rather strange too, he was carrying a thick, black book with weird symbols, it was very questioning indeed. Oh, and guess what, I-

Frederick gasped, "PRUSSIA!"

Hans paused, with a questioning look on his face, "Was?" He noticed Frederick struggling to get up suddenly, he shot up from his seat to support him.

"Now, now Frederick! What are you doing? You must be resting! The king said you were _attacked_!"

Frederick froze. He ripped his arms away from Hans to face him. "What did my father tell you?" Hans raised his hands to steady Frederick, "He said you were attacked. Don't you remember? You were attacked and almost killed by an assassin! Thank the Lord your father _saved _you just in time."

Frederick huffed in disbelief, _my father lied?!_ _He lied to him?!_

Hans began to shake his head, "Nien, NIEN, that's not what HAPPENED! You have to listen to me Hans!" Hans blinked, "What?"

"I wasn't _attacked!_ W-well, maybe I am kind of, but I wasn't going to get killed. I was . . . being shown the light, by someone," Frederick explained.

Hans snickered, "Being shown the _light?_ What in God's name are you saying? Who?"

"Listen, I am not crazy, but I met someone, he- Oh Hans you won't believe it!"

Hans was puzzled, "What won't I believe?"

Frederick lowered his voice, "I met a . . . an . . . an _immortal being!"_

Hans only response was a blinking of his eyes. He was silent.

Frederick continued, "This immortal being that I found . . . oh my, I_ basked _in his "_magnificence" _withinthe_ mist! _His blue CAPE_ swaying _in the_ wind, _his footsteps_ ECHO _within my ears, his loud, yet nasally_ voice _revealsthe_ POWER _within his heart! His inhuman _blood, red eyes_ strike deafening _FEAR_ in a prong of souls! His _white, hair-_

"White hair?" Hans interrupted, ceasing Frederick's amusing moments of poetic talk, he has those quite often.

"I think I have seen a man with white hair, at very _rare_ times though," Hans pondered, scratching his cheek, not once thinking about Frederick's sudden poetic performance. _Those were considered pretty_ _normal in Hans's opinion._

Frederick suddenly grasped Hans's shoulders, "You have?! It's him!"

"It's who?"

"Prussia, our Kingdom of Prussia! I met _"him"_ in human form!"

Hans gasped and guided Frederick back to his bed, "Alright Frederick, that's enough, you need rest, you have been through a lot my poor friend." Hans laid Frederick back down to his mattress, "NIEN Hans, please listen to me, _bitte!_ I am not crazy!

-GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR-

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . . Hours have passed . . . .

The moon shined grandly through Frederick's window, illuminating the glassy-like, room floor. Frederick laid in doom-felt silence, heartbroken. _Why didn't Hans believe me, verdammt!_ Frederick groaned as he turned onto his side.

_I am so confused . . ._

He stared blankly at the floor . . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . a shadow appeared . . .

Frederick flinched! He then heard a creak . . . _step . . . step . . . step . . . step . . . step . . ._

Frederick didn't dare to move. He anticipated the intruder's appearance, but then again . . .

_Could it be Hans, was it him? Or . . . ?_

Frederick then noticed a pair of crimson, red eyes staring at him from the bedroom's entrance, door, wide open. The silhouette toed closer to the bed, slightly-glowing, blood eyes never leaving the prince's tense body.

He stopped at the foot of the bed.

Frederick grinned in the lighted darkness, "Hallo, Kingdom of Prussia."

He could barely see the nation nod, "Hallo, mein Prinz . . . the awesome me thought you were sleeping."

Frederick chuckled, "No . . . I keep on wondering why you don't make yourself known to everybody."

Prussia's eyes went downcast, "It is kind of a mystery, isn't it?"

"I guess it's against the rules to reveal certain secrets to humans," Frederick figured.

"Ja . . . but I can tell you this."

Frederick's ears became open to the coming secret.

"Our kind chooses who should know and who should not know . . . and I definitely think you are one of the lucky ones."

-GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR-

**BORING AND SHORT! But this is where Fritz and Prussia's friendship take off. :D**

**Anyway, I promised a little . . . preview of one of my future stories, right?**

**-GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR-**

England and his group hid in the sheds, the pouring rain hopefully covering their stomps. England shivered.

_Yorktown! I swear whatever comes through here will be shot! And America . . . how could he?! How could he have wanted to start this war?! Where is he? I haven't seen him for days! _

England dared to peer through the damp, window, hopefully to spot any troops coming their way. He saw one! He readied his rifle, preparing to kill the children of "_his"_ children. He looked again, suddenly seeing the answer to his question of America's whereabouts have been answered.

_America was leading the group!_

**-GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR-**

**How's THAT for a preview?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie even though, it was kinda boring.**

**Until then, G.R. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**YOU GUYS ARE STILL HERE RIGHT?! YOU DIDN'T LEAVE ME RIGHT?!**_

_**Sorry for not updating for a while ;_; School is a $%#^*! Anyway YES, now we have Hans and Prussia appearing in Frederick's life. I wasn't sure if putting in Hans would be the best move until, someone replied saying that she "FANGIRLED" (If u had read the reviews, you know who I am talkin' about) when Hans appeared.**_

_**ANYWHOO! Here is chappie SEVEEENNNN! Hope you enjoy! ;D**_

_**Chapter 7-**_

_**. . . .**_

_**. . . .**_

_**. . . .**_

_-3 months later-_

_. . . ._

_. . . ._

"WAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!" yelped Prussia as he galloped his horse in quick motion across the sun-warmed plains, with Frederick following closely. Prussia released the reins of the saddle and through his hands into the air.

"PRUSSIA, BE CAREFUL! YOU COULD FALL OFF!" Frederick called out.

"WHAT? YOU SAID YOU WANTED NEW IDEAS FOR YOUR POEMS, RIGHT? YOU WANTED ME TO BE THE TOPIC, RIGHT?"

"JA!"

"WELL THEN, WATCH ME BASK IN MY BRILLIANCE AND AWESOMENESS FRITZ! USE YOUR EYES TO CAPTURE EVERY INCH OF "MY" DETAIL! LOOK AT MY FLOWING CAPE! LOOK AT MY PURE, WHITE HAIR! LOOK AT MY KINGDOM-LIKE BEAUTY . . . uhh . . . FROM BEHIND!"

Frederick couldn't help but chuckle at the nation's humor, "JA, JA I GET IT!"

Much time had passed since the prince and nation had met in the river's cove, Frederick had bonded with the albino-being and had become permanently attached to him . . . _or so he thought._

There was Hans to think about . . . and his father was gradually becoming more sinister . . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . why?

Frederick, quickly reverting from his thoughts, followed Prussia towards a creek. They stationed their horses to let them graze awhile. The sweat-warm prince sat and crossed his legs, rummaging through his sack that carried his usual, poem necessities. He looked up to see . . . . well Frederick would never admit this . . . he slightly blushed as he gazed at Prussia slapping water onto his face.

Frederick cocked his head slightly,_ the seemingly cool droplets of creek water damping the Prussian's glistening, pale skin, the wetness shining, silver in the bright and warming sunlight. Streams of water ran down the being's skin and soaked into the collar of the white uniform._

Frederick then noticed Prussia ruffling his hair wet, _angel, white hair being combed free of overwhelming, warmth . . . . _Frederick sighed.

Prussia turned to him, blinking, "Was that just the wind or was it the clear, healthy, and beautiful breathing of a human?" Frederick turned red and gulped. Seeing the embarrassed look on his face, Prussia only laughed, "I'm just teasing you!"

-GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR-

The sun's light was now subsiding with dark, heavy clouds and the vague feeling of coolness approaching. Prussia laid on the ground, his eyes closed, alongside Frederick drafting a couple of poems. The prince looked up seeing the grayness from afar,

"Mon Dieu! It seems a storm is coming." Prussia awoke with confusion evident in his eyes, he turned to Frederick, "Oi Fritz. Why do you do that?"

Frederick blinked, "Do what?"

"Speak French. I know you never came from there. You were born a Prussian, a_ German._''

Frederick looked away in thought, "Well . . . ja I was born a German, but . . . I was raised knowing how to speak French as well."

Prussia cocked an eyebrow. "Warum, Fritz?"

Frederick chuckled, "When I was younger, my mother had put me through quite a few lessons with Huguenot governesses and French tutors, they were practically the ones raising me instead of her," Frederick said giving a forced laugh . . . . the look in eyes showed nothing but old ache.

Prussia slowly sat up, "My childhood wasn't exactly a picnic either . . ."

The prince took a glance to him, "Hmm?"

Prussia gave him a smirky-look, "Hey, humans aren't the only ones with a childhood, we all start out as "_Kinderin."_ Prussia drew his knees up, embracing them.

"Of course I was an awesome kid, but I did get sick a lot . . . . mostly malnutrition, that's why today I look slightly scrawny, but "danke Gott" I still grew muscle, eh?" Prussia raised his arm into a flexing pose, along with a smug smile.

Frederick nodded, _"Of course malnutrition, he did say that he was formerly the "Great Teutonic Knights", the "Crusaders" of the Medieval Age. The poor warriors, they would thirst for water and be famished for days."_

Frederick's thoughts were interrupted by the closing-in storm clouds, it was thundering. Prussia meekly stood, "I guess it is time to return home, let's go." The pair grasped for their reins and began to gallop back to the palace.

-GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR-

Drizzle was coming upon them, but they had managed to make it back safely. Servants quickly bowed and greeted the two before taking the horses to the stables, they were welcomed in. Frederick took in a breath seeing Hans at the grand staircase before them. Hans greeted Frederick warmly but gave a shallow glare towards Prussia, he then reluctantly bowed,

"I-I see you have kept my friend in good company."

Prussia only wore a pokerface, "Ja."

Frederick always felt tension between the two. He reverted back to the memory . . . .

. . . .

. . . . it turned out that Hans knew who Prussia was after all.

-GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR-

"_WHY? WHY DID YOU SHOW YOURSELF TO HIM BEFORE HIS TIME?" Hans bellowed. Prussia only gave a stabbing glare, "Why should I have to tell you?! Being a friend of the prince, I would assume you would understand!" Hans was taken aback, "Understand what?!" Prussia gritted his teeth, "That you shouldn't really trust what the king says, you know how he is with his son, he doesn't TRUST him at all, in fact . . . I don't think he even LOVES him." Hans shook his head, "Now hold on, he is the father! He has to love and respect his own kin just as he loves and respects "you" and your people!" Prussia had only scoffed at that, "Loves? Respects? HA! All that man cares about is military and keeping me and the people in line. Sure he is averagely "O.K." but I don't exactly call him "great" I have lived WAAAAYYYYY longer than you and I know a "great" king when I see one . . . . there is something about him that I don't like Hans." Hans showed puzzlement, "What are you talking about?" Prussia tensed his shoulders, "I just sense something wrong with that human . . . ."_

"Ahh Frederick . . ." The prince snapped from his thoughts, feeling Hans's arm over his shoulder, "Let us go and work together on our arithmetic . . . you have been spending a lot of time with "_him"_ instead of . . . well me."

Frederick blinked, "Oh . . . well uhh, alright." The prince turned to Prussia who was watching Hans with a distasteful glare, giving it no notice, "We'll meet later on," he promised, offering a bow to the nation.

Prussia nodded, "J-Ja."

-GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR-

Hans and Frederick both sat at their usual studying table . . . . Hans then took a breath and dared to speak,

"Mein Meister."

Frederick glanced up, "Ja?"

Hans fumbled with his pen in anxiety . . . .

"We a-are friends, right?"

"Ja, of course."

"So, as a close friend of yours, I . . . need to tell you something."

Frederick cocked his head, "What?"

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

"I don't think you should be around Prussia anymore."

-GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR-

_**BOOM! CLIFFHANGER! **_

_**SO THE FIGHT FOR PRINCE FREDERICK THE 2**__**ND**__** BETWEEN HANS vs. PRUSSIA IS NOW SHOWING SIGNS OF APPEARANCE! XD **_

_**-PWEASE R&R my fellow readers!**_

_**-If you got any Frederick the 2**__**nd**__** facts that could be useful, don't be afraid to tell meh!**_

_**-Any ideas for next chapter, tell meh that too!**_

_**-Dextra2, I think I am startin' to LUV YA!**_

_**Until then, GR! :D**_


End file.
